It is not unusual for different portions (e.g., different devices) of a digital system, such as a high-speed general-purpose input/output (GPIO), to operate from different power supply voltages. In such a case, when a signal crosses from a first voltage domain of the digital system to a second voltage domain of the digital system (e.g., from a lower voltage device to a higher voltage device), a voltage level shifter may be used to shift (or translate) the signal's voltage level so that there is reliable signal translation without power contention.